Our Crazy English Summer
by benlie-gwevin-fan1
Summary: Julie is off to spend her summer in England. But Ben soon follows, hot on the trail on a dangerous alien-who has his eyes on Julie! Can Ben defeat this threat and save Julie?
1. Chapter 1

OMG! It's my second Benlie story! You know the deal- Don't own Ben 10.

As the bell rang, teenagers spilled out of Bellwood High School, eager to begin their summer vacation. Two of these teenagers, Benjamin 'Ben' Tennyson and Julie Yamamoto, were walking to Julie's house, discussing their plans for summer.

"Well, it's not going to be like years past- me, Gwen and Grandpa Max cruising around in the RustBucket" Ben said to Julie.

Julie laughed, then replied, "Well, I'm going to England this summer"

Ben looked shocked, then asked "England? For the whole summer?"

Julie answered, "Yes, Ben. The whole summer. My parents already agreed to let me go, and I'm going as a representative of the US Amateur Tennis Association. I'm going to be playing in several tournaments, as well"

Ben laughed weakly, then said,"That's great, Julie. You're going to England...and I'm stuck in boring Bellwood. That sounds like fun"

Julie said, "It won't be that bad. Oh, we're here" Both teenagers looked up and saw they were in front of Julie's house. Ben turned to Julie and said "So, talk to you later?"

Julie closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around Ben's neck. Ben, in turn, placed his arms around Julie's waist. They shared a kiss, then broke apart as Julie said "Yeah. I'll call you tonight, Ben" as she turned towards her house.

Ben began walking slowly to his own house. _ That's great. No Julie for 2 months_ he thought. His reverie was broken when a green and black Camaro pulled up. Out of the car came Ben's cousin, Gwen, and his ...'friend', Kevin Levin. Kevin was the first to speak, as he said, "Hey, Tennyson- you look like someone kicked your dog. Why the face?"

Ben amswered, "Julie just told me she's spending the summer in England as part of some frou-frou Tennis thing."

Gwen then said, "Aw, Ben. That's too bad. But you'll still be able to call her, right?"

Kevin then spoke, "Oh, poor lover boy...OW! GWEN!" he finished as the aforementioned redhead elbowed him in the gut. Gwen then said, "C'mon, Kevin, Ben needs our support. Can we do anything to help?'

"Not really...not even smoothies couldn't brighten my mood..." Ben gloomly said.

"How about some chili fries with the smoothies? And it'll be Kevin's treat" Gwen said.

Kevin replied, "My treat? No way I'm gonna..."

"If you want to ake-out may in the ack-seat bay on Friday, you'll do it" Gwen threatened, her voice dangerously quiet.

"OK, then. To Mr Smoothies it is!" Kevin said

Meanwhile, at the mysterious shrine of Stonehenge...several robed figures stood in a circle, chanting in a language unknown to the human tougue. The leader stood before them and spoke, "Soon, my children...Our time will come"

The others spoke in a drone, "Yes, Black Magnus. Your will be done"

Black Magnus spoke again, "The world will know of my powers. And they will say-I AM A GOD!"

The followers spoke, "You are a god." They all spoke as one, having lost their wills through brainwashing.

Black Magnus finished, saying, "Now, the age of man ends...and the age of Magnus begins! HA HA HA!"

The cold, sinister laugh of Black Magnus echoed through the woods, chilling any soul unfortunate to hear it…

End of the first chapter- you know what to do-Read/Review/Comment!


	2. Chapter 2

It's Chapter 2! Yay! I don't own Ben 10…But You Should Know This Already…

One Week Later-

Ben had seen Julie off for her flight, and was relaxing at home with Gwen and Kevin. As they were watching TV, Ben's cell phone rang. Grabbing the device, he pushed the 'On' button and spoke, "Hey, how's it going Julie?"

Julie, on the other side of the world (and the phone), answered, "Ben, you won't believe my training regiment. I have practices at 8:00 am sharp. Followed by exercises until 12:00, when we break for lunch. Then there's the afternoon games, tea at 4:00, practices until 7:00, dinner at 8:00, and in bed before 10:00"

Ben whistled, then replied, "Wow! That's a tough schedule. What else are you doing there?"

Julie answered, "We're doing this 5 days a week. The other day is devoted to resting and I have gotten to tour some of England's fantastic sites- Trafalgar Square, Changing of the Guards at Buckingham, Harrod's..."

Ben replied, "Sounds like fun. I really miss you, Julie and can't wait for you to get back"

Julie replied, "I miss you too Ben. It won't be too much longer. Just wait-these two months will pass like that. I love you, Ben."

"And I love you too, Julie. Take care of yourself" Ben said, as he disconnected the call.

Ben turned to his guests, and saw that Kevin has a mischievous grin on his face. "Oh, do you miss your lovey-dovey, Ben?" Kevin teased.

"Kevin, don't tease Ben" Gwen reprimanded. "Even though it was cute..."

"Gwen, I thought you were on my side!" Ben cried.

Gwen answered, "I am. But we're family, so I get a free pass!", as she stuck her tongue out at him.

As the three teens enjoyed their fun, there was a loud knock on the door. Ben said, "I got it!" , then opened the door. As he did, he came face to face with a sharply dressed woman in her late 20's, if Ben had to guess. He looked at her, then said, "Sorry, ma'am, but no interviews without a 1 hour call ahead"

The woman looked at him, then said, "Oh, you're think I'm here for an interview. No, on the contrary. I am Diana Thatcher, and I am with MI6"

Kevin looked at her, heard her announcement, then said, "Look, whatever it is, I got an alibi"

Thatcher looked at him, then replied, "Kevin Levin. That's rather cute, but I am here for Mr. Benjamin Tennyson."

Ben, still confused, said, "What do you mean? And what is MI6?"

Kevin answered, "MI6 is England's top secret bureau. Like US Secret Service"

Thatcher replied, "Your friend is correct. And your actions ,Mr. Levin, have kept many of our agents busy. But I'm not here for you. We have a very serious situation that someone of Ben's ...talents...can handle."

Ben asked, "But why me? Can't England's best spies handle the problem?"

Thatcher then stated, "Because this is not a MI6 issue, but an issue that a Plumber could fix...if you get me."

Ben nodded, conveying that he got her. Thatcher then said, "Now that that's settled, hurry and pack. We must be in flight in the next hour."

Gwen said, "An hour? We couldn't..."

Thatcher said, "There is no 'we'. I am under orders to bring Benjamin to MI6 headquarters- and only Benjamin. Therefore, you cannot come."

Gwen retorted, "But we're Plumbers, too. And we have skills that will benefit Ben."

Thatcher looked angry, but relented. She said, "All right. I don't have time to argue. Hurry and pack, we must be off and in the air within the hour."

Meanwhile...

Julie was at the practice facility, working on her game. She had a game with a local competitor- a high-ranking area teen- in less than a day. As she finished, she left the facility and headed back to the hotel. However, she was unaware she was being watched by three men in a black sedan. One of the men turned to the man in the backseat and said, "How about her, boss? Whadda ya think?"

The man in the back said, "Despite your atrocious vocabulary, I am in agreement with you. When I become the God of Man, she will make an excellent bride...for Black Magnus!"

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Yo! It's Chapter 3…and if I need to keep saying it, then you should know- I don't own Ben 10.

As the sun broke through the clouds, Julie Yamamoto made her way to the practice courts. She was going to her first practice of the day. As she got to the court, she was a teenaged boy, practicing his game. She waved to him, and said, "Mind if I join you?"

The young man, a flaxen-haired hunk, said, "Sure. I don't mind sharing the court. Name's Ron, by the way."

Julie smiled, and replied, "I'm Julie."

"Julie? You're the tennis phenom from America, right? I read an article about you in Youth Tennis Today. I must say, I'm quite the fan." Ron said, gushing praise towards Julie.

"Gee, thanks. But I'm really nothing special. I just do what any other player does- train and practice." Julie modestly returned.

"Well, if you insist…are you considering turning pro?" Ron asked.

"Pro? Well, I have considered it….but I want to enjoy my teenage years, too. You know, fun dates with my boyfriend, shopping with my girlfriends, you know…" Julie said.

Ron, replied, "Boyfriend? What man has earned the right to date a goddess such as yourself? "

Julie answered, "Well, he's the sweetest guy I know. He's funny, charming, and would do anything to protect me. Oh, here's a picture on my phone of him."

Julie help up the phone, and Ron looked at the picture. It was a picture of Ben and Julie, standing in from of Ben's car. Ben had his arm around Julie's shoulder, and Julie's arm was around his waist. They both had smiles of happiness on their faces.

Ron, with surprise, said "Your boyfriend is Ben Tennyson? The "Ben 10"? "

Julie chuckled, and said, "Yep. That's him. And beneath the "savior and hero" outside, he's really a sweet and sensitive boy. We've been dating for 2 years now"

Ron replied, "That's wonderful. Well, I'll leave you to practice, then. See you around, Julie."

Julie called back, "See you too, Ron." Julie then turned her attention to the courts, and began hitting tennis balls. Ron, however, had left the court, and walked into an alley. Once he was certain he wasn't seen, he closed his eyes in concentration and an aura of dark energy surrounded him. When it subsided, a different figure stood in his place. The new person was large and well muscled, with olive-colored skin and raven-colored hair. He then growled under his breath, "So, Julie…you would choose Ben over me? Then this "Ben" must be eliminated…No matter, his abilities are insignificant to the power of Black Magnus, the Cruel NyctoSapien!" Once his rant was complete, he disappeared, leaving no trace of him even being there.

Meanwhile, "Alien Force"- Ben, Gwen, and Kevin were flying towards England, in the escort of Lieutenant Diana Thatcher, an agent of MI6, England's top security force. They were flying on a private jet, supplied by MI6. Once airborne, Ben decided to break the silence. "So, Ms. Thatcher, you wanna explain why we're flying to England?" Ben asked.

"Well, first thing: while properly it's First Lieutenant Diana Elizabeth Thatcher, you can call me Diana. No 'Ms.', 'Lieutenant' any of that rubbish, love. We're on a first name basis. Secondly, this is a major case- bigger than anything MI6 could handle. On Earth, in London- we have discovered an alien being. A being known as a NyctoSapien is somewhere in London"

Kevin looked towards Diana and asked, incredibly, "A NyctoSapien? Are you serious?"

Ben spoke, "What's a NyctoSapien? What's the big deal, Kevin?"

Kevin answered, "NyctoSapiens are some of the most feared aliens in the universe. But they've been reduced to small numbers. I thought they were all wiped out…"

Gwen then spoke, "What are you saying? I thought the Chimera Sui Generis-Vilgax's race- were the most dangerous"

"They are- after nearly wiping out the NyctoSapiens. They was a war between the NyctoSapiens and Chimera Sui Generis nearly 2 centuries ago. It was said that one nyctoSapien could best 5 Chimera Sui Genera in combat. So rather than fight a pitched battle, they decided on the 'champion-vs-champion' format. I forget who fought in that battle, but the Chimera won." Kevin explained.

The others were silent, before Diana spoke. "Well? That's not the end of the story, is it?" she asked.

"No- it got worse. The Chimera segregated the NyctoSapiens into age and gender. All able-bodied males were- liquidated. The females and young were sold into slavery throughout the galaxy. That's why there's so few of them. " Kevin answered.

Ben then asked, "Well, what makes them so dangerous?"

Kevin replied, "Because they use shadows to power their energies. And their strength amplifies at night. And if there's one on Earth…we've got problems. Hey, Julie's over there, isn't she?"

Ben answered, "Yeah, why?"

Kevin replied, "Because every 20 years, NyctoSapiens choose a mate- whose life energy they will drain. In doing this, they can live practically forever. That's why these things are so dangerous."

Gwen asked, "And you think that ...thing, that-NyctoSapien- will choose Julie for his bride? How do they syphon the life energy?"

Kevin replied, "I dunno- but I believe that it's through intense, intimate physical contact. You know, kissing, _sex _- mating. And I'm sure he's going to try to extend his race, as well. I think if he has found Julie, it's only a matter of time before he attempts to court her."

Ben looked towards Diana, and then asked, "How fast can we get to Heathrow?"

Diana said, "Well, 6 hours…unless we utilize the supersonic. Doing that will get us there in two hours."

Ben said, "OK then. Let's go! Unless you'd rather give orders, Diana…"

Diana replied, "Oh, no, love. Once you came onboard, your authority as Plumbers supersedes MI6's authority. Captain, activate the supersonic jets!"

A "Yes, ma'am!" came over the speaker. Diana then said, "Best take your seats and strap yourselves in for the ride, dears."

Ben, Gwen and Kevin took their seats, as the jets fired, pushing the trio of alien fighters towards England- and a fight with, if Kevin was right, one of the most powerful aliens in the universe.

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	4. Chapter 4

Are You Ready? Ladies and Gentlemen….ARE YOU READY? Then for all the Benlie fans on DA and ….LET"S GET READY TOOOOO….READ IT! I don't own this intro, or Ben 10.

In an ancient castle near the ruins of Stonehenge, Black Magnus, last of the NyctoSapiens, was creating a two-fold plan. The first part of the plan was to drive a wedge between his 'chosen' bride, Julie, and her boyfriend, Ben. Second, with Julie emotionally vulnerable, Magnus would seduce her…_An excellent plan…especially since now I have the Tiara of Karza_, he thought. Soon, everything would come to fruition…

Meanwhile, Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and Agent Diana Thatcher were in London, heading towards MI6 headquarters. The sedan they were in turned a corner, and pulled into an underground garage. The four headed to an elevator, where they were whisked to the 7th floor. They all headed to an empty room, where Diana pointed to the table, then said, "Go on. Make yourselves comfortable, love. The boss will be here soon."

Ben, Gwen and Kevin took a seat at the table. Minutes later, the door opened and in walked in a hulking figure-over 6 feet tall. He was well muscled, despite the tailored suit he wore. The teens were intimidated, until he spoke. "Good day, children, and welcome to the United Kingdom. Let me say, On behalf of MI6, it is certainly a pleasure to have Ben 10…on Her Majesty's Secret Service"

Ben replied, "It's our honor to be here, and to help with your 'alien' problem. So what can we do, Mr…"

"Oh, right. Sorry about that. I am Major Charles William Churchill, but everyone refers to me as 'Ole Man Chuck'. Chuck will do for you, Ben. And your friends are?"

Ben pointed to Gwen and Kevin, and said, "This is my cousin, Gwen. This is my friend, Kevin Levin."

Churchill looked at Kevin, and said, "_Kevin Levin?_ Your file of unscrupulous actions committed on England is nearly thicker than the _History of the English_ textbook we teach our children with."

Kevin shrugged his shoulders, then said, "Yeah. But that was a long time ago. I've changed…for the better"

Gwen spoke, "It's true, sir. Kevin has made strides towards being a good person"

Kevin said, "See? One of my former 'enemies' can vouch for me"

Gwen then quipped, "I said you've made some strides, Kevin, not appointed you for sainthood."

At that everyone in the room laughed, breaking the tension. At that, Diana spoke, "Well, then. Kevin-since you are the expert on the alien, tell us what you know about Black Magnus"

Kevin then spoke, "Well, I had heard that a survivor of the NyctoSapien Genocide had came to Earth nearly 150 years ago. They can draw off the life force of beings around them. Human or animal, it doesn't matter to them. But they really draw power from the energies of humans and their emotions and responses.

"NyctoSapien males are the worst. They look for females of different species and engage in-intimate acts with them. In a NyctoSapien's eyes, every living creature is vessel of energy waiting to be tapped."

Churchill spoke, "That does sound rather unpleasant, Levin."

Kevin continued, "That's only the tip of the iceberg. NyctoSapiens have an ego complex. They see themselves as superior to any other being in the universe. And with one on Earth, it's only a matter of time before he unleashes some sort of horrible plot against Earth."

Churchill then said, "Since you are the experts in all matters extraterrestrial, we will allow you Plumbers to have priority in these matters; you will, however, have our full support in finding and containing this Black Magnus. Now then, Gwen, Kevin- there are matters that we must discuss with Ben alone. Our car will take you to the hotel you will be staying at- all paid for, of course, by MI6."

Gwen and Kevin stood, then left the room. Once they were gone, Churchill said to Ben, "Now, then. Ben, I have heard that someone close to you was here in London, correct?"

Ben, shocked, answered, "Yeah. My girlfriend, Julie, is here for some tennis related thing. But how could you have known that?"

Diana spoke, "I told him, Ben. I thought it was something important"

Churchill spoke, "And it is. You see, Since that –thing is looking for a mate, why not use your friend to draw him out?"

Ben replied, angrily, "No! I would never put Julie in danger-how could you even ask me that?"

Churchill said, "I understand your anger at the idea, but hear me out. There is a strong possibility he may be seeking her out. And she is an athlete- he may view her as possessing strength he can draw from using his energy drain.. Please, just consider it, Ben."

Ben, resigned, said, "I'll have to find Julie to talk to her first. But I'm rather tired from the flight- can someone take me to the hotel?"

Diana said, "Sure, Ben. I'll get the car."

In the meantime… Gwen and Kevin had arrived at the hotel and were waiting for Ben. As soon as they walked into the room, Gwen pushed Kevin on the bed, and straddled him, smiling seductively. She leaned down and kissed him, and he returned the kiss, gripping Gwen's neck with one hand as the other rested upon her back. They broke apart, and Gwen said, "This is way better than the backseat, Kev."

Kevin said, "Yep. But why waste time comparing make-out spots when we could be making-out?" He pulled Gwen down, and they kissed again. Kevin's hand began moving up Gwen's chest, as he gave her breast a gentle squeeze. Gwen moaned, then began kissing and sucking on Kevin's neck. The two teens were so engaged with their passions, they didn't hear the door open.

Ben walked in, eager to discuss these new revelations with Gwen and Kevin. As he saw what was happening, he said, "Gee, guys…would you like me to come back later?"

Gwen and Kevin sat up, trying to fix their clothes and stammering, "It's not what it looks like…"

Ben said, "Yeah…and that's the same line I used when you guys caught me and Julie doing the same thing"

Kevin replied, "C'mon Tennyson. Why should we put our love life on hold? Anyway, what did the suits have to say?"

Ben said, quietly, "It wasn't good. Diana told them about Julie. And Churchill thinks it's a good idea to use Julie to draw out Black Magnus"

"What? Ben, they can't be serious! Why would they suggest you put Julie in danger like that? I hope you didn't agree to it." Gwen said.

"I only told them I'd get in touch with Julie. Churchill believes that Black Magnus might already be targeting Julie. He thinks Black Magnus might view Julie as an acceptable mate because of her 'athletic prowess'" Ben said.

Kevin replied, "Well, NyctoSapiens value strength in their mates. Julie may be the type of mate he's looking for. Which means that time is not on our side"

Ben said, "Well, I gotta talk to Julie, At the least, she should know we're here" Ben pulled out his cell phone and pressed two buttons. After a few moments, a voice came on the other end "Hello?"

"Hey, Julie, it's Ben! I'm in London." Ben said.

"London? What are you doing in London? Are you missing me that much?" Julie asked.

Ben answered, "No- well, yeah I do miss you. But I need to talk to you about something important. When can we meet?"

Julie answered, "Well, I have practices and a game later today. So how about tomorrow? I have a free day tomorrow."

Ben said, "That's good. How about 12:00 tomorrow? We can go out for lunch, like a date"

Julie answered, "I'd love that, Ben. See you then. I love you"

Ben said, "I love you too, Julie. See you for lunch."

Dun dun duuuunnnnn…Ben and crew are in London, and Black Magnus has something sinister planned….what's gonna happen next? Stay Tuned to find out!


	5. Chapter 5

It's Chapter 5-and it's filled with plenty of action!

In their hotel room, "Alien Force" was waiting. Ben was taking a call from their MI6 contacts, Gwen was setting in a crossed-leg position on the bed, and Kevin was watching TV. It was just after 11 am, and Ben was getting ready for his lunch date with Julie. Kevin looked away from the TV and in Ben's direction, then asked, "Hey Ben, need us to back you up?"

Ben answered, "I could use it. But be discrete. Julie doesn't need a full surveillance team following her around"

Meanwhile…at MI6 headquarters….

Diana Thatcher entered the Situation Room, having changed from her dress suit to a more functional body suit. Major Churchill looked at her and said, "Lieutenant, just what are you doing?"

Diana simply replied, "Major, as a full field operative of MI6, I must see this through. I want to check out the ruins of Stonehenge and the ruins of Fulgate Castle. I believe we may find something there that can help us break this case. Besides, we can supply the Plumbers with some valuable intel."

Churchill said, "I'm impressed. In fact, I want to go out there with you. It's been a while since I've seen the field. Mix it up, as they say."

"Well, sir, in that case, do you have a sidearm? I can give one of my spares" Diana said, as she handed him her Glock handgun.

"Thank you, love. Unfortunately, you won't be needed any of this" Churchill said, as he slammed the butt of the handgun into the back of Diana's neck. She collapsed, without making any sound. _Troublesome wench…but you won't be giving us any trouble_ Churchill thought, as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a phone. He pressed a button and spoke, "Yes, sir. Any complications to your plan have been neutralized. Hail, Magnus!"

Churchill then picked up Diana, and then made his way to the garage. He bound her wrists behind her back, gagged her, and put her in the trunk of a sedan, then got in and began driving. "Sorry, dearie…but Magnus's vision of the world will be!" he said, as he started the engine and drove out of MI6 headquarters.

Ben was waiting in the lobby of the hotel Julie was staying in. It was 5 minutes past noon, and he and Julie were having lunch. Plus, he needed to warn Julie about Black Magnus. While waiting for Julie, he had tried to reach Diana, but no luck. He called Gwen, "Hey, Gwen. I'm having trouble reaching Diana."

"Well, she is a very busy agent. Maybe she's in the field and in an area where she can't use her phone", Gwen rationalized.

"Maybe…but I'd feel more confident if I knew she was backing us up…oh here comes Julie. Bye" Ben said, as he looked up and saw his Asian beauty approaching him.

"Hey Ben!" Julie called out, as she ran up to him and embraced him. "What are you doing here?"

Ben replied, "it's a long story-which I can share with you over lunch."

Julie said, "That sounds good. How's fish 'n' chips?"

Ben took his arm and looped it with Julie's, then said, "Lead on, my lady!"

After lunch, Ben and Julie were walking through a nearby park, hand-in-hand. Ben looked at Julie, and said, "Let's sit down for a minute. I need to tell you why I'm here"

Both teenagers sat on a nearby bench, and then Ben began speaking. "Julie, there's a very powerful alien in England. And he may be looking for a mate. And that's the beginning of the problems. He is seeking to conquer the world, as well." Ben said.

"Wow…And that's why you're here, Ben. But what did you need to talk to me about?" Julie asked.

"MI6 thinks you may be a target of this alien. And they wanted me to see if you would be used as…'bait' to draw him out. I am against it. I don't want to put you in danger." Ben said.

"But, if it's for the safety of the world…I don't mind. Besides, I know you will protect me. You always have. And you always will" Julie said.

"OK, then. I guess I'd better call my MI6 contact" Ben said. He reached for his phone, when a voice said, "That won't be necessary, Ben"

Ben looked up and saw Major Churchill standing in front of him. Shocked, Ben said, "Major! When did you get here? And where's Agent Thatcher?"

Churchill said, "I have been here. I've been following you. And I'm glad you've agreed to the plan. More importantly, so is he…"

"He? What are you talking about?" Ben asked, as a sense of dread filled his core.

Churchill smiled-not a genial smile like when Ben met him, but a more wicked, evil smile. "Why, my employer- Black Magnus!"

At that moment, a portal, black as midnight, opened several feet behind Churchill. Through the portal walked the ominous visage of Black Magnus- who, at nearly 7 feet and well-defined, towered over even Churchill.

"What? You're working with him? Why?" Ben asked, incredulously.

Magnus replied, smugly, "Because the only thing a man with power fears and respects is someone with more power. And I am the most powerful man on Earth. And I have come to claim my bride, and destroy you, Ben"

Julie said, "No way am I going with you, creep!"

Magnus simply sneered, before replying, "That was not a request. You are coming with me!"

Ben turned the dial on the Ultimatrix, then pressed it and cried out "SwampFire!" There was a bright green flash, and in Ben's place, was the vine-bodied alien. SwampFire said, "You are not taking Julie!" SwampFire charged Black Magnus, throwing a right cross at the alien. Black Magnus simply slapped the punch away. Another punch met the same result. SwampFire jumped away, then threw two fireballs at Magnus. Both fireballs hit Magnus square-on…

…and Magnus appeared, unharmed by the fire. Magnus smirked, then said, "My turn". Magnus punched SwampFire in the abdomen, causing him to double over. Magnus then brought his hand up- and fired a short burst of black energy at SwampFire, knocking him back.

"BEN! Ben!" Julie cried out, as she watched her boyfriend fly backwards several feet. He landed with a soft 'thud', then transformed back into Ben.

Magnus looked at Julie, who was being restrained by Churchill, and then walked over to Ben. Magnus held his hand out, and black energy flooded Ben's body, causing him to cry out in pain.

Julie screamed, "STOP IT! Please, don't! You'll kill him!"

Magnus smugly replied, "That's the idea."

Julie, sobbing, then said, "Wait…if you spare Ben's life…I will…marry you."

Magnus walked over to her, cupping her chin with his hand. He said, "You do not have the power to bargain his life…but, as a gift for my new bride, I will spare this Earthman's pitiful life. Churchill, give her to me"

Churchill shoved Julie towards Magnus, who grabbed her by her arms. "Well, let's not wait. We must get you ready for your midnight ceremony" As he finished, a portal opened behind him, and Magnus and Julie walked through it. Churchill disappeared as well.

Ben was floating in and out of consciousness. But he could hear voices…both familiar…calling out to him…"BEN! BEN! Get up, Ben!"


	6. Chapter 6

"…Nooo…JULIE!"

Ben sat up, and grimaced as he grabbed his side. He saw that he was in the hotel, and Gwen and Kevin were here also. Kevin looked towards Ben, then said, "'Bout time you wake up, Tennyson. Thought you were going to be out all night", Kevin then nudged Gwen, who woke up and rubbed her sleepy eyes.

"BEN! You're awake! We were so worried about you!" Gwen said, relieved to see her cousin up.

"What happened? Julie…Julie's gone…that Magnus took Julie!" Ben said, standing up, but nearly collapsing.

"Whoa, easy. You're pretty banged up" Kevin said, helping Ben up to his feet.

"Have you guys heard anything form MI6?" Ben asked.

"No…no one contacted us. What's going on, Ben? We knew about your date, but when we found you, you were unconscious and Julie was nowhere to be seen." Gwen said.

Ben's expression changed, as he was filled with anger. But it wasn't blind anger- Ben's core was filled with a tranquil anger- and Kevin knew that when Ben was like this, no force in the universe could match him. "It was Major Churchill. He was plotting with Black Magnus from the beginning. He led Magnus to where Julie and I were, and I couldn't stop him. And now Julie's in Magnus' hands…" Ben said

"What about Diana? You think she was in on this?" Kevin asked.

Gwen replied, "I don't think so. At the very least, she didn't seem like she'd turn on us"

"But something was up-like when that Churchill guy suggested we use Julie as bait" Kevin said.

"Yeah…hey, what time is it?" Ben asked.

"It's a quarter to 10. Why is that important?" Kevin asked.

"Because…Magnus' ceremony at midnight tonight. And we can't find him…so how are we gonna stop him?" Ben said, downcast.

"Ben…" Gwen started, but Kevin beat her to the punch.

"I can't believe you gonna give up. The guy who stopped the High Breed invasion? Who was that?" Kevin said

"It was me." Ben replied.

"And who whipped Vilgax's can 7 ways from Sunday?" Kevin asked.

"I did!" Ben said, feeling his confidence rising.

"And who has, when all looked lost and defeat seemed certain-who would lead us to victory?"

Ben said, proudly, "I have! You're right Kevin I…"

Before Ben could speak, there was a knock at the door. Kevin went to the door, opening it a crack. Looking out, he said, "Yeah? Whatta want?" Kevin asked.

"Excuse me, Is Mr. Ben Tennyson in?" the person at the door said. Kevin opened the door to let him in the room.

"Ben? I'm from MI6- and I can most assuredly tell you that we had no idea of Churchill's duplicity" the agent said. "In fact, I have information that can be of benefit to you" he continued.

"OK, come in and talk" Ben said. The agent entered the hotel room and began divulging valuable information. Thirty minutes later, the agent left, and Ben looked at the rest of the team.

"So, they're at Fulgate Castle, near the ruins of Stonehenge." Ben said.

"Yeah, if we are to believe that agent" Kevin said.

"I think he was telling the truth. He didn't have any reason to lie." Gwen said.

"OK then. Ben, what's the move?"

Ben looked at Gwen, and at Kevin. They both nodded, understanding both the risks- and what was at stake. Ben spoke, "We're going to stop Black Magnus. We're going to save Julie. We're going to save the world. We're going…to Stonehenge!"

Diana Thatcher woke up-with a throbbing headache. She looked around and saw she was at the ruins of Stonehenge. Even worse- she had been bound to one of the rocks that made up the ruin. As she tried to acclimate herself to her settings, she heard a familiar voice: "Oh, you're awake."

Diana turned her head, trying to find the source of the voice. She was soon face to face with Churchill. He crossed the ruins, standing only a few feet in front of her. As he caressed her face, he whispered into her ear, "I've always had a fancy for you, Diana. If you play your cards right, I could convince Magnus to allow you join us"

Diana looked at him, incredulously, before asked, "What would I gain for joining you?"

"Why, riches beyond your wildest dreams! Power beyond measure! The ability to have anything you desire!" Churchill said, as his eyes glazed over with sadistic glee.

Diana said, "Those sound lovely, but there's one little problem"

Churchill replied, "Problem? What kind of problem would prevent you from enjoying the fruits of power?"

Diana looked at him, and in a serious tone, answered, "I took an oath-the same as you- to protect the Queen, the Royal Family, and the nation of England. I will never break that oath for something like power!"

Churchill, angry, turned away from Diana. He turned back to her, a sinister leer on his face. "That's too bad. You followed "The Oath" to protect others. But who's going to protect you? That other girl-Julie- she's off limits. But you, on the other hand… and I will have our 'fun' after Magnus's ceremony"

As Churchill walked away, Diana Thatcher- a tough Mi6 agent who had faced murderous thugs and fanatics as an agent in the English Secret Service- began crying. Not showy weeping, but soft sobbing- because the Churchill she admired was gone- and in his place was a complete monster.

Meanwhile- inside Fulgate Castle, Black Magnus was preparing for his midnight wedding. And he was now presenting Julie with an early gift. Julie was still in her pink windbreaker and white skirt. Magnus looked at her and said, "A queen should have a resplendid gown for her wedding" He clapped his hands and two of his followers came out-one with a pink gown, the other with a tiara. "Put the tiara on her head" Magnus commanded.

The followers did as commanded, putting the tiara on Julie's head. "What's this?" Julie asked.

"An accessory…to make you more agreeable during the ceremony" Magnus said. He then looked into Julie's eyes, and his own eyes shone with a reddish hue. Julie felt herself becoming drowsy, and heard a voice saying, "Why are you with Ben? In his eyes you are plain, unimportant…He would rather be with someone like-Jennifer, the actress..or Elena, the friend you don't know about…"

Julie weakly moaned, "No…Ben..loves me..and no lies you can say will change that!"

Magnus cried out, as his hold on Julie was broken. The tiara..didn't work….He looked at her, then growled, "Looked like I misjudged your feelings for Ben."

Julie, defiantly, said, "Ben will come for me. And he's gonna kick your alien butt!"

Magnus sneered, then said, "We'll see, wench. We'll see. The ceremony is in one hour. And then….The Age of Magnus will begin- and no one will stop it. NO ONE!" As he finished, he laughed-a sinister laughter that chilled Julie to her very bones…


	7. Chapter 7

Outside the ruins of Stonehenge…

Three teenagers were staring at a map of the area. They were planning their assault against Black Magnus-a NyctoSapien who had not only kidnapped Julie, but also had designs on world domination. And Ben had felt a sample of Magnus' power firsthand. Now they were devising a plan to rescue Julie and stop Magnus from realizing his goal.

"OK, there's the ruins…and here's the castle" Ben said, pointing out the landmarks on the map, which was being illuminated by Gwen's mana.

"So, it's looks like we gotta go thru the ruins to get to the castle…that's where we'll find Black Magnus" Kevin said.

Gwen added, "Julie will likely be there too, Ben. And there's no telling what we'll run into."

"Guys, I know this is dangerous, and if you don't want to go through with this…" Ben said.

"Julie's our friend, too, Ben. You couldn't keep up from helping." Gwen said.

"Besides, I've been itching to hit something since we got here. Now I'll get that chance" Kevin said, smirking.

Ben looked at Kevin and Gwen, who both nodded towards him, showing that they were ready. Ben then said, "Alright, let's move out. It's HERO TIME!"

Inside his stronghold, Magnus was preparing for his midnight marriage with Julie. The mind-control tiara had failed, but there were other ways to bend Julie's will. Churchill, MI6-traitor, came up behind him and said, "Sir, everything is ready for your ceremony. The guards are sweeping the ruins now- in case of unwelcome guests"

Magnus replied, "Excellent. You have served me well, Churchill. I will bestow upon you a very generous reward when I am the ruler of mankind."

Churchill said, "My gratitude is eternal, as is my loyalty to you. But I have another request, if it is your will."

Magnus said, "Speak your desires to me, Churchill. If it is within my ability, I will allow it"

Churchill said, "Well, you know that female that I captured who would interfere in our plans? I would like to have her, for my own pleasures"

Magnus chuckled, then said, "You humans are interesting…Very well-since I have no use for her, you can do with her as you please. In fact, you may have time for your 'fun' before the ceremony"

"That sounds smashing. I'll be back to finalize the details for the ceremony" Churchill said, as he turned and headed out towards the ruins.

The 'Alien Force' had reached the ruins, and we're staking out the area. So far, the area was clear- but Ben saw something that called his attention. "Hey, guys! There's someone here." He called out.

Gwen and Kevin came over to Ben's position, and saw what Ben saw. There was Agent Diana Thatcher, with her hands bound behind her back. Her head was down, as though she were sleeping.

Diana heard something, and her alert senses sprung her to action. Her head shot up, and she began looking around. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin appeared, and she nodded to show them she saw them. But another voice came through the darkness. "You woke up, huh? That's good. I don't think what I wanted to do to you would be any fun if you were out."

Ben whispered to the others, "It's Churchill", as they hid behind the stone pillars. Churchill walked up to Diana, and asked, "I'm going to enjoy this. And I believe, deep down, that you will too." He cupped her chin, and held her face while he forcefully kissed her. Suddenly, he cried out in pain, and broke the kiss. "Why you…you BITCH!" he hissed, and struck her across the face. He struck her again, and then grabbed her medium-length platinum locks. "I wanted to do this the easy way. But now, we'll do this my way", he sneered.

He brought his hand up and held the zipper at the top of her bodysuit. He pulled the zipper down to her navel, exposing a bit of her chest. He whistled, and then said, "I've always wanted to take our relationship to the next level, Diana. But you'd never give me the time of day. Now I am going to be one of the most powerful men on Earth, and you- you are going to be my mistress." Churchill leaned in, and began kissing Diana's neck and chest. He was enjoying himself and was moving to open the top of Diana's suit, that he did not hear Ben enter the area. But he did hear Ben when he spoke.

"That's funny. You English have a very odd description of what it means to be a gentleman" Ben said. Churchill turned, and saw Ben standing a few feet from him. Churchill, quickly thinking, said, "Tennyson! What good fortune. I had just stumbled onto the location of Black Magnus' lair. I also discovered the location of the missing agent, as well. And I do believe that your friend-Julie, I believe- is here as well. The case is solved, and all that's left is to apprehend the criminals involved."

Ben looked at Churchill, and then said, "I couldn't agree more. And since our authority as Plumbers supersedes MI6's authority, you're under arrest, Churchill"

Churchill laughed, and then said, "Arrest? Is that a joke? Tell me, then, what are the charges?"

Ben replied, "Let's start with conspiracy to take over a plane, kidnapping, assault…and that's for starters. But you can do yourself a favor by telling me where Magnus is."

"I must say, your arrogance is stifling. And if I refuse?" Churchill challenged.

Ben smirked, and said, "Well…I learned my lesson from before-because I have backup" At this, Gwen and Kevin appeared, and Churchill, deciding that discretion was the better part of valor, ran from the ruins.

Kevin asked, "We gonna let him run?"

Ben answered, "We know where he's heading- to the castle. And we should free Diana. We'll need all the help we can get."

Kevin walked over to the pillar she was chained to and said "Done." He grabbed the chain, and the metal of the chain covered his hand and upper arm. He then pulled on the chain, which broke it. Diana fell to the ground, and rested on her hands and knees. After a moment, she stood up, zipped up her suit and looked at "Alien Force'. She gave them a benevolent smile, and said, "You children have my gratitude. And Churchill, he has a date with my fist!"

Ben then said, "So why are we standing here? It's Hero Time!"

Churchill rushed into Magnus' private chamber, panting. "Magnus, my lord!" he gasped.

Magnus turned to him, and said, "What is the problem?'

Churchill said, "Those children-Ben and his friends-they are coming. I tried to stop them, but…"

Magnus, with unbelievable calm, said, "I knew they were here, and you have done well to lead them here. I will finish them-and just in time for my wedding."

Churchill said, "You want me to get the others ready?"

Magnus said, "Yes-for our time has come! And man's time is done!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Alien Force"-Ben, Gwen, and Kevin moved through the ruins of Stonehenge, accompanied by MI6 agent Diana Thatcher. They were headed towards Fulgate Castle, stronghold of NyctoSapien Black Magnus and rouge MI6 agent Churchill. And they were trying to stop a midnight wedding. They moved through the castle with no problems. Gwen asked, "Where do you think the wedding is being held?"

Diana said, "In these old castles, we probably should try the assembly hall. That's where kings held court and conducted ceremonies."

Kevin asked, "And how do we get there? It's not like there's a map of where we can go lying around"

"Gwen, can you locate Julie using mana?" Ben suggested.

Gwen replied, "I can try." Gwen then began concentrating, as her eyes took on a pinkish glow. Suddenly, Gwen exclaimed, "Found her! Follow me!"

Black Magnus stood before his followers in the great assembly hall. He called out, "Bring my bride to me!"

At this, Churchill pushed Julie towards Black Magnus. Julie, with fear in her eyes and tears running down her face, pushed and struggled against Churchill, but to no avail. Magnus had given Julie a pink kimono to wear as a wedding gown. And now Julie stood before Magnus who whispered to her, "Soon…you will come to appreciate me"

Magnus spoke, "Let the ceremony begin! And let those with objections speak, or be silenced forever."

A voice rang out, "Yeah. I object- because that's my girl!"

Everyone turned in the direction of the voice. Standing there was Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and Diana, all ready to fight. Magnus, enraged, said to Churchill, "STOP THEM!" He then reached over and grabbed Julie, and began retreating out of the assembly hall. Ben said, "I'm going after Magnus. You guys can handle this?"

Kevin bent down and touched the floor, and covered himself with a thin layer of the floor's material. "Yeah, we can take 'em. Go get Julie!" Kevin said.

Ben turned the dial on the Ultimatrix, and then pressed it. A green light flashed, and Big Chill appeared. "Big Chill" it said breathily. Big Chill extended its wings, and took off toward Magnus. As he did, Gwen, Kevin and Diana found themselves surrounded by the brainwashed followers of Magnus…

Black Magnus ran through the castle, dragging Julie behind him. Julie continued resisting, saying, "Let me go!" as she was pulled through the castle. Suddenly, they both stopped, as Big Chill materialized before them. The Necrofriggan spoke, "All right. Let Julie go and the two of us can settle this"

Magnus roughly tossed Julie to the side, before saying, "Agreed" So Big Chill and Magnus squared off in the castle courtyard. Magnus removed his cape, and began concentrating, as his power rose. With a mighty roar, Magnus charged Big Chill, who at the last second turned intangible, causing Magnus to pass through him. Magnus turned, and without pause, fired a beam of black energy at Big Chill. The blast struck Big Chill, sending him flying backwards. There was another bright green flash where Big Chill landed, and a large yellow ball flew into Magnus, sending him flying across the courtyard. Magnus rose to his feet, firing several more beams of negative energy at CannonBolt. CannonBolt turned into a ball, and the beams simply reflected off of his spinning surface. CannonBolt charged again, hitting Magnus squarely…but the Nycto did not budge. He held the spinning ball, before throwing it across the courtyard.

CannonBolt landed and unrolled himself. He turned the Ultimatrix and pressed it…and instead of ChromaStone, Rath appeared. Rath, agitated, said, "LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING…RATH DOESN"T LIKE IT WHEN YOU DON"T WORK RIGHT!" Rath then charged Magnus, who laughed. "Really, Ben? Didn't you learn from…Aaagh!" Magnus said, as Rath punched Magnus. Rath charged again, only to be met with a negative energy balst. But instead of knocking Rath down, it made him angrier. Rath then tackled Magnus, and began punching him. "NOBODY SHOOTS RATH WITH BLACK LASERS!" he growled.

Magnus, using his powers, pushed Rath off of him. Rath landed, before there was a beeping as the Ultimatrix depowered. Rath transformed back into Ben, and Ben lamented, "Not Good!"

Magnus sneered, bringing his hand up. He began gathering energy to fire a blast at Ben. Magnus said, "You have been a worthy opponent. On my world, you would be allowed to live a life of opulence for surviving a battle with one of us. But my world is long gone…I have enjoyed our battle, but I have a wedding to consummate"

Ben looked at the Ultimatrix, which was still depowered, and looked towards Magnus. There was no way to stop the blast when it came…and Ben's mind flashed with images…A young woman with red hair who always provided good advice…_Gwen…_A dark-haired man who always had that one alien thing they needed-an enemy he was glad to call friend…_Kevin_…and a young woman who Ben would do anything for…because he loved her…._JULIE! _Suddenly, it came to Ben…

"Ultimatrix, status!" Ben called out. The digitized voice returned, "Device is currently unusable. Would the user like to reset device?" Ben then said, "Reset Ultimatrix!"

Magnus said, "Too late- Now Perish, human!" Magnus released his charged up energy. And everything moved in slow motion. Nearly at the same time as the beam of negative energy reaching Ben, there was a green flash. Ben could hear a scream…"NOOOO! BEN!" Julie cried out, as there was an explosion where Ben stood.

Magnus, triumphant, sneered at the spot where Ben stood. "The Savior of the Universe…Now then, my bride, shall we?"

Julie could only look in shock at the spot where Ben was. Tears streamed down her face as Magnus approached her. Magnus smugly said, "Do not shed tears over a weak man. In time, you will come to see that I am much better for you."

Then, from out of the blue, was a voice, "Really? Dude, you've made the biggest mistake anyone facing me has ever made. Every villain has always underestimated me. And kidnapping Julie for your wedding? That was the last straw!"

Ben didn't bother with the dial. He simply spoke, "Ultimatrix, DiamondHead!" Suddenly, the green PetroSapien appeared. Magnus began firing negative energy blasts at DiamondHead, who simply used his body to reflect them beams harmlessly away. DiamondHead then fired shards of crystal at Magnus, who moved out of the way. But Magnus wasn't fast enough, and was clipped in the shoulder by a shard of the crystal. Magnus staggered, as DiamondHead spoke, "Ultimatrix, transform- Echo Echo!" There was a green flash of light, and the massive crystal alien was replaced by a shorter, white one. Echo Echo the replicated itself, so there were four of the aliens. At that moment, one said, "Julie, cover your ears."

Julie did as she was told, and Echo Echo opened its mouth, unleashing a sonic barrage upon Magnus. The Nycto screamed in horror, and then collapsed to the ground. Echo Echo transformed back into Ben, and Magnus weakly said, "Ben Tennyson, hero of the universe…I yield."

Ben exhaled, holding a breath he didin't even realize he'd been holding. Julie said, "YES!" before running into Ben's arms for a hug. Ben returned the hug, before looking into Julie's eyes with a look that asked "Are you alright?" he then leaned forward, and kissed Julie, who eagerly returned the kiss. They broke the kiss, then looked at Magnus' form. Eventually, Magnus stood up. He then said, "Ben 10…truly the things said about your deeds are truth. But..I must show you something." Then a ball of energy surrounded all three, and then…

Ben stood in the bowels of the castle, looking at the device in awe. "What is that?"

Magnus, holding his wounded shoulder, said "It's called the Lazarus Device. Through it, and the life force of another being, NyctoSapiens are able to extend their lives well past the century mark."

Ben then asked, "But why did you need Julie?"

Magnus said, "Because...I was alone. And I could not reach my fellow NyctoSapiens in space. I feel that you need to know something Ben. The genocide of the NyctoSapiens...was not caused by the Chimera Sui Generis...at least not directly."

Ben asked, "What? What do you mean?"

Magnus stated, "We are not a war-like race, as many of us have been depicted. Many of our people, including myself, a member of the NyctoSapien Senate, desired peace. But a group within our own race despised peace. They arranged a deal with the Chimera to wage war. These Nyctos also had an arrangement with alien weapons-brokers"

Julie, who was next to Ben, said, "That's horrible! So the Chimera engineered this war, and sold weapons to both sides."

"They would sell more powerful weapons to the Chimera, and then to us- all while increasing the weapon's prices. We could not afford more weapons, so we decided a champion versus champion battle to end the war" Magnus said. "Now you know the truth behind the genocide, and why I am on Earth, Ben Tennyson. Because I have no reason to fight, I...surrender to your..."

Magnus never finished, for a shot rang out. Ben and Julie turned to the source, only to see…

…Churchill standing behind them, holding a Glock semiautomatic pistol. Churchill said, "Magnus, how disappointing. I thought you wanted to be the ruler of the Earth." Churchill fired again, hitting Magnus in the chest twice. The alien slumped over, grabbing his more serious wounds.

Churchill pointed at Ben and Julie, and said, "No tricks, boy. I'll let the girl have it."

Ben then asked, "So-you were the brains behind this. But why?"

Churchill then said, "Why? Immortality, boy. The power to live forever-that's why. You see, I found this alien nearly twenty years ago. When I freed him, he was telling me of this device. And I told him he could harness its powers for world domination. But I never cared for world domination. Only for money."

Ben said, "Money? But what about Julie? What does she have to do with this?"

"She was simply a pawn in this game. I knew of you, Ben 10, but also of your girlfriend and her prowess for tennis. I made arrangements with a contact in the tennis world to get Julie here. And I fed my MI6 agent false information to get you to come. My plan's one flaw was that Magnus did not eliminate you. But that can be rectified shortly. I'll even make it sporting. I'll use a coin and you can call it. Heads, Ben dies first. Tales, your girl gets it." Churchill said, as he pulled out a coin and tossed it into the air. Churchill then said, "Call it!"

Ben saw the coin spinning in the air, coming down…then being covered in a pink sphere. Churchill, stunned, said, "What is this?" Another pink sphere covered the gun, and then pulled them both away. Churchill turned around to see Gwen, Kevin, and Diana behind him. Diana then said, "thanks for the assist, love. But I want this one."

Diana walked over to Churchill, who began backpedalling. "Agent Thatcher, stand down. That is an order from your superior!" Churchill stated.

Diana replied, "You ceased to be my superior when you clubbed me in the head with a pistol" She then threw a vicious right cross that knocked down Churchill. She picked him up by the collar, and held him mere inches from her. She then kneed him in the groin, which elicited groans of sympathy from both Ben and Kevin, who both reached for their sensitive areas. Diana then said, "And you lost all of my respect when you groped me like a horny little bugger!" before throwing him to the ground. She flipped him onto his stomach, and then cuffed his hands together. She then said, "Let see you rape any agents in prison!"

Meanwhile, Magnus lay on the ground. Ben and Julie knelt next to him, and Gwen and Kevin stood on his other side. Magnus said, "You humans mention a place where those after death go. A place where there is no pain…no suffering…only peace and happiness. I..have done so many horrible things…I will never have peace….in this life or the next…Julie, can you forgive me for what I have done? You are a beautiful woman…Ben…you should be blessed to have a woman like…Julie in your life…"

Magnus stopped speaking, and his body was surrounded by a bright light. When the light disappeared-Magnus was gone. No trace of a body, no sign he was there-nothing. Ben said, not too loudly, "Maybe you'll get to see that paradise, Magnus"

Diana then spoke, "I know it's a bit of a downer, but let's look at the bright side. You saved humanity, stooped a madman, and rescued me from that monster. I think a reward is in order. If Julie doesn't mind…"

Julie asked, "Why would I mind?"

Diana said, "I wouldn't want you to get jealous if I gave Ben a little kiss." She then leaned forward and kissed Ben's cheek. Diana smirked, and said, "Julie, he's all yours. And for the rest of you, how about MI6 picking up the tab for your crazy English summer?"

At that, everyone cheered…and humanity can sleep easier-with a Hero like Ben 10 to save the day!


	9. Chapter 9

A few days later…

Ben, Gwen and Kevin were in the Situation Room of Secret Intelligence Service, also known as MI^. They were here to debrief the new head of MI6, Major Ronald Chamberlain, about what had happened. Also with them was Diana Thatcher, MI6 agent who had seen and participated in the events.

"And that's everything that's happened, sir" Ben finished.

"Well, you children have been through quite the ordeal. And Churchill's duplicity…he will be punished accordingly. So, as the acting Head of MI6, I say, leave my building and enjoy the rest of your trip! England is indebted to you for your acts of bravery."

It was advised that Julie be taken to the hospital for observation. Once the doctors gave her to OK, she joined Ben, Gwen, and Kevin at their hotel.

"So, what happens now? I mean, with the tennis thing, and everything..." Ben asked.

Julie replied, "Well, the tennis association is letting me keep my ranking. They said that even though someone else won the tourney, I got an exemption due to "events beyond my control". So I won't lose my ranking in the Amateur Tennis Association, either."

Gwen said, "That's great, Julie. So, are you going to spend the rest of summer in England?"

"Yeah, especially since MI6 was so kind to pick up our ticket" Kevin added.

"It doesn't matter. As long as I get to sped time with Ben, we can go anywhere" Julie said.

Ben then said, "Yeah. Speaking of which, we have an unfinished date. You wanna go back to the park?"

Julie said, "I'd love that" She then looped her arm in Ben's arm, As the door closed, Gwen approached Kevin and pushed him onto the bed. With a seductive and mischievous look in her eyes, she said to Kevin, "And I believe we have some unfinished business, Kevin"

Kevin returned her look with a knowing look of his own, then replied "Yes, ma'am!" before pulling Gwen down to kiss her. The two teens laughed and giggled, enjoying this moment as a well deserved reward for saving the world…

Ben and Julie returned to the park, where everything began. Julie was the first to speak. "Ben..I kinda felt bad for that alien" she said.

"Magnus? Yeah…Separated from his friends and family, millions of miles from home…I could see how he changed. And his loneliness spurred him to kidnap you…Well, I'll say this. He's got excellent taste."

"Oh, Ben!" Julie giggled, laughing at Ben's remark. "But, were you serious..you would have travelled across the world toi save me…because 'I'm your girl'?" 

Ben placed his hand under Julie's chin, and lifted her face so he could see it. He then leaned forward and kissed her, placing his hands on her waist. She put her arms around his neck, and they continued kissing. Eventually they broke the kiss, and Ben said, "I meant it. And I'll always be there for you."

Julie looked away, then sadly said, "Magnus-he showed me images of other girls you knew. He wanted to break our bond. But I-I told him that our nothing could break our bond. And that's because I love you, Benjamin Tennyson"

Ben smiled and replied, "And I love you, Julie Yamamoto." They kissed again, and then continued walking through the park. Julie then said, "What a crazy summer this has been!"

Ben then said, "I know. But if I can spend it with you, I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. And I wouldn't trade you for any girl in the world."

And Ben and Julie continued walking together in the park, they did not know what else the summer would hold for them, but they knew they would always have each other…

The End


End file.
